


Okie Dokie, Annie Oakley

by harryoof



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Comfort, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gay Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Reader-Insert, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryoof/pseuds/harryoof
Summary: Short drabbles about coming out to your favorite VEEP characters. Accepting any and all ideas; this is purely for comfort character reasons.
Kudos: 3





	Okie Dokie, Annie Oakley

“Auntie Selina?” you called out, creaking open the office door ever so slightly.

“What a surprise! And on a Monday, you know I hate Mondays, come in, sweetheart, come in!”

Selina was always your favorite aunt, and the feeling was mutual. While Catherine wasn’t always the most charismatic cousin, you loved going tit-for-tat with Auntie Selli’s wit, making you quite the pair at family events and parties. Even the press knew who you were, and since you made such a good show of large (and American) families connecting with each other, you became a recurring character in the VEEP’s office, for everybody’s benefit.

But today wasn’t a normal coffee chat; you had to tell her something you’d been scared to say for years. You always knew you were transgender, and after a year and a half of therapy and self-acceptance, it was time you told her. Not that you thought she wouldn't be supportive, but who knew how it would affect her in the public eye? 

As you sat down, she could obviously tell there was something on your mind.

“Gary,” Selina asked, “would you mind giving us some space? You know, we need our family time.”

“Of course, ma’am!”

“Okay?”

“Okay!”

“Gary, get the fuck out.”

Gary chuckled nervously and left, making the Vice President roll her eyes. “He barely knows social cues. But anyways,” she gently touched your knee, “how are you! What’s school like these days, dating anybody I should know about?”

You took one deep breath.

“Aunt Selina, I have something I want to tell you.”

“What is it honey?” She looked immediately concerned, and you felt your heart start to race.

“I’m-“

Suddenly, the door burst open, as Amy came running inside.

“Ma’am, there’s something you should know about your-“ she stopped in her tracks as she saw you sitting on the couch. Quietly, she stuttered out an apology before leaving and closing the door to the bullpen again. You sighed, _how did she know everything?_

“Sorry about her, but if it makes you feel any better she’d get intel on a wet floor sign, and tell the janitor about it. What is it you wanted to tall me about?”

“Auntie Selina, I’m transgender.”

Selina’s mouth formed a little ‘o’, before she wrapped her arms around you and hugged you.

“Oh honey, I’m so happy you told me. Do you.. what’s your name?”

You responded, your eyes starting to water.

“And, and your pronouns?”

You choked them out as she hugged you even tighter, and she gently stroked your back as you took deep breaths.

“I was so nervous, I just never know about whether or not people are gonna be okay with me and my decision, or if people are gonna think of you differently because we're so close.”

“But it’s not a decision, it’s who you are. And I don’t care if some crazies are gonna think you’re not allowed to be you, I’m your aunt, and I’m gonna support you. Demographics be damned, you're family. Okay?” she asked, looking you in the eyes and holding your shoulders. You nodded, and she took your hand.

“So, that reminds me, love. I have a party in a few weeks, and it would be really cool if you came? As yourself? That would be fun, wouldn't it?”

You laughed and nodded. Maybe she was supportive, but you secretly knew she’d use the situation for her own advantage.

* * *

A month later, you showed up in a brand new outfit, and not only was the party a grand time, but _Selina Meyer: Transgender Ally_ ran as a headline everywhere. You never forgot how excited you were to be the biggest reason why.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was deeply touching to me, because Selina would definitely like one of her siblings kids more than Catherine. No surprises there. Let me know what you thought, and suggest more prompts if you'd like to see anything in particular!


End file.
